


Multiple Choice

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a question of genetics. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiple Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "consequences" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2008.

Ruby's wearing the body of a petite blonde when she gets pregnant. It's the fourth body she's worn since she escaped from Hell; Sam's been sleeping with her since the second one.

Ruby is not exactly overjoyed. She becomes nervous and fretful. The pregnancy binds her to the body stronger than any spell.

Sam, trying to be supportive, accompanies her to some really strange doctors' appointments, but doesn't really understand her fears until the day he lightly asks “Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?”

Ruby looks at him with frightened eyes. “I really hope so.”


End file.
